legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Courageous
The Courageous is the second Arseille-class airship as well as the flagship of Prince Olivert's Third Wind faction. Initially commanded by Viscount Victor S. Arseid, it is later captained by Towa Herschel. Overview The Courageous measures 75 arge from stem to stern, and sports a streamlined bridge. It is also almost twice the size of its predecessor, the Arseille. The Courageous is not as fast as the Arseille, but compensates with additional armor and interception capabilities. It was built in cooperation by the kingdom of Liberl, the Reinford Group, Zeiss Central Factory, and the Epstein Foundation. The Roer Institute of Technology also contributed greatly to its construction. It was built at Olivert's behest in order to bring a third faction into play that was not aligned with either the Reformists or the Noble Faction. For this reason, Viscount Arseid was chosen as captain. Half of its initial crew are from the 7th Armored Division, whilst the rest are composed of civilians from a variety of nationalities and social classes. During the Imperial Civil War, it becomes the personal ship of Alfin Reise Arnor, and serves as transport for Class VII and the rest of the Thors Military Academy students. Locations After retrieving Princess Alfin from the Pantagruel, the ship becomes Class VII's transport, opening up the ship for exploration and taking Ymir's place as a home base for the class. There are five floors that are accessible, however in its initial state, much of the ship's functionality is reduced due to its skeleton crew. The members of Class VII and any students of Thors that join the ship are scattered throughout the five decks. The main functions of each of the floors are listed below. 5th Floor - Bridge * Computer Terminal - A hub for obtaining new quests and reporting them. Also used for intel on Thors Academy Students. * Captain Towa - Speaking to Towa will let you rearrange party members, move to another destination, or progress the main storyline. 4th Floor - Assembly Area * Conference Room: Discussing plan of actions with the rest of the main group, coming to a conclusion before preparing a destination and action to follow through. * Royal Room - A Royal Room, designed for members of the Imperial Family. Princess Alfin can be found here. * Training Facility - Fight enemies under certain conditions for U-Materials and other rewards. * Close Combat Training: Run by Loggins and Friedel, this room was built to train one’s Close Combat capabilities in that general respect. Combat Shell Level raises up from 1 to 6 to test combat training results. * Ranged Combat Training: Run by Emily and Theresia, this room was built to train one’s Ranged Combat capabilities in that general respect. Combat Shell Level raises up from 1 to 6 to test combat training results. * Arts Training: Run by Heibel and Edel, this room was built to train one’s Arts capabilities in that general respect. Combat Shell Level raises up from 1 to 6 to test combat training results. 3rd Floor - Shop Area Much of the functionally in this area is initially disabled and must be restored by recruiting the appropriate students. * Weapon and Item Shop - NPC: Casper * Accessory Shop - NPC: Colette * Premium Products - NPC: Hugo * Recipe Gift - Bridget * Rest Area -''' An nap room to allow Rean’s group to rest and restore HP and EP for free. * 'Front Deck -' Go to the front of the ship’s deck. * 'Back Deck -' Go to the back of the ship’s deck. 2nd Floor - Cafeteria, Multipurpose Area * Game Room - A game room to allow those to play Blade II against friends, even a pool table. You can play the Blade (minigame) mini-game in the room. Doing so will increase the Link EXP between you and your opponent, although only for the first five games. * 'Infirmary -' Used by Rosine, to treat and offer patients with medicine and healing items out on the battlefield. * '''Rec. Room: ??? * Kitchen: Used by Nicholas in preparing dishes for the crew to enjoy meals. * Computer Room: Used by Instructor Makarov, Stefan, and Fidelio. Fidelio runs the shop for purchasing stuff while mostly capturing images for war documentary photos to report the story. Stefan inputs Monster Battle Data that Rean’s party fights off and stores the information in the Courageous’ network system. * Fortune Teller: Used by Beryl, most likely to tell fortunes. 1st Floor - Engineering Area * Engineering - George can be found here. This room replaces the Engineering Building from Trails of Cold Steel. * Hangar - Rean's Orbal bike and Valimar are stored here. Crew Assignments: *'Acting Captain:' Towa (Formerly Victor S. Arseid) *'Gunnery Officer:' Alan *'Radio Officer:' Linde *'Engineer:' Mint *'Helmsman:' Angelica (Formerly Alan) *'Navigation Officer:' Klein *'Observer:' Vivi Courageous Main Forces: Function: During outside combat against ground enemy numbers by soldiers, tanks, even monsters and Magic Knights, the Courageous unloads the crew members with the skills for actual combat. While many are Thors Students, there are Thors Instructors to be on the scene should the need arises for them to protect the devoted students fighting the good fight. (Seen in action in Trials Of Cold Steel II) Main Group: Class VII *'Members:' Rean, Alisa, Elliot, Laura, Emma, Fie, Gaius, Jusis, Machias, Millium Secondary Group: Order Of The Lions *'Members:' Patrick, Vincent, Ferris, Edel, Friedel, Lambert, Salifa, Celestin Third Group: Other Thors Students: *'Members': Emily, Theresa, Loggin, Alan, Heibel, Klein Adult Supervisors: Thors Instructors: *'Members:' Sara, Makarov, Thomas Service Record Trails of Cold Steel The Courageous makes its debut and maiden voyage on September 25th, 1204. Its first stop is Thors Military Academy, where it picks up Class VII before proceeding to Heimdallr to the ship. The public is suitably impressed, though Chancellor Osbourne is less so, commenting that it was unexpected play from him. The Courageous is also responsible for rescuing the other members of Class VII from Ordine and the Imperial Liberation Front after Rean and Valimar depart. Trails of Cold Steel II The whereabouts of the Courageous and it's crew, primarily Prince Olivert and Viscount Arseid, are a major concern for the Noble Alliance, who seek to capture Olivert and bring the Viscount over to their side. The ship makes its reappearance in order to rescue Rean from the Pantagruel. Using its speed, it makes an initial pass, allowing Viscount Arseid, Sara Valestein, Toval Randonneur, Claire Rieveldt, and Sharon Kreuger to board the Pantagruel, while the rest of Class VII and Prince Olivert are teleported over by Emma. It later retrieves everyone, including Rean, Princess Alfin and Valimar during its second pass, before leaving the combat zone. Shortly after, the command of the Courageous is handed over to Class VII and the other students from Thors Military Academy. Towa Herschel is appointed captain of the ship in place of Viscount Arseid, and the ship sets out to reunite the missing students of the academy. Recruiting various students from Thors opens up various services within the airship. From weapon/armor stores, training facilities and many others. Gallery The_courageous_-_game_screen.jpg Courageous CS2-OP.png Trivia * The Courageous and its crew are known as the "Red Wings" by the Noble Faction. * The Courageous does not belong to the military or the Noble Faction, rather it is owned directly by the Arnor family, thereby allowing it to be a technically neutral party. * The Courageous is also seen engaging the Noble Faction's flagship, the Pantagruel, in combat during the Trails of Cold Steel II trailer. Category:Trails of Cold Steel Glossary Category:Transportation Category:Kiseki Glossary Category:Orbalships